


anywhere with you feels right

by yuto



Series: Sitting, Waiting, Wishing [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Anal Sex, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, soft boys in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 06:44:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17823845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuto/pseuds/yuto
Summary: Taeyong, the one who’s always there for Jaehyun at the end the day. The one who accepts his entire being, flaws and all. The one who instantly brightens up his mood and makes breathing a little bit easier. The one who makes Jaehyun feel like the world is in his hands and he can conquer whatever is thrown at him. Jaehyun’s immensely grateful for Taeyong and heknowshe’s as equally as in love—maybe even more.- - -(A list of firsts with Jaehyun and Taeyong throughout their relationship.)





	anywhere with you feels right

**Author's Note:**

> um, so, a sort of epilogue to [i found a home (in you)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17615597)  
> it's just a bunch of firsts with jaeyong as bfs
> 
> got the title for this fic from lauv's _paris in the rain _which was actually on jaehyun's playlist during his birthday vlive lmao__

**I.**

Their first date quickly takes place a couple of days after mutually confessing to each other.

They find themselves back at the pier, walking hand in hand under the iridescent light being provided by the moon. The pier is quiet, a huge contrast to the other two times Taeyong had been here. Instead of hearing music playing quite loudly in the background and laughter from little groups of people, Taeyong can only register the sounds of tiny waves crashing into the shore and Jaehyun’s soft, yet soul-stirring laughs.

During the other two times Taeyong was at the pier, he was able to avoid the crushing cold gusts of wind by sticking close to the raging heat provided by the bonfire. However, on this particular night, it’s still a bit chilly, but Taeyong basks in the warmth he feels whenever he’s in Jaehyun’s presence. The warmth spreads throughout his body and leaves an almost invisible, yet content smile on his face.

Jaehyun slowly swings their intertwined hands back and forth between their bodies while listening to Taeyong ramble on about his day.

“I told Ten that we were going to the pier and he thought we were going to another bonfire. He looked pretty down when I told him it was just us and there was no party,” Taeyong states. Jaehyun lets out a little chuckle.

“Ten’s always looking for a reason to get drunk.” Jaehyun replies while playfully rolling his eyes.

“That reminds me, I never thanked you after the night we first met. You literally saved me from smashing my face into the ground multiple times by walking me back to the truck.” Taeyong recalls and he can feel his face starting to heat up. He may have been drunk that night but he can still clearly remember the effect Jaehyun had on his poor heart.

Jaehyun stops swinging their hands and pulls Taeyong in toward him, slinging an arm around his shoulder. Taeyong slides his hand along the small of Jaehyun’s back, settling it until it’s situated right above his hip. Taeyong is flushed against Jaehyun’s side and that seems to make the heat return to Taeyong’s face, leaving it a dusty shade of crimson. Taeyong doesn’t think he will ever get over being this close to Jaehyun.

“This may be months late too but you’re welcome.” Jaehyun voices and turns slightly to the left, dropping a tiny kiss on the side of Taeyong’s head, directly above his ear. The gesture has Taeyong _swooning_ and he thinks about how he’s wanted this since he first laid eyes on Jaehyun.

“I’ve sort of always had a crush on you since that night.” Jaehyun softly admits and Taeyong freezes up. He could’ve sworn that was supposed to be coming out of his mouth and not Jaehyun’s. 

“What?” Taeyong’s mind unhelpfully supplies and he turns to look at Jaehyun. Jaehyun has his face turned away but Taeyong doesn’t miss the shade of light pink dusting his cheeks or how the tips of his ear are slowly turning red. Taeyong waits for Jaehyun’s reply but he’s met with silence instead.

“Well, I thought I was the only one who developed a crush that night but I guess not.” Taeyong lets out a soft laugh and buries his face into the crook of Jaehyun’s neck. Jaehyun shivers because how could he not when Taeyong just admitted that he had also felt something for him since that night? Also, Taeyong’s lips are idly resting against the space between his jawline and neck and it has Jaehyun momentarily dazed.

“Wait, so you’re telling me I could’ve had a chance if I asked you out for coffee or something the morning after?” Jaehyun whispers in disbelief before finally looking down to meet Taeyong’s eyes.

“You could’ve asked me out the second you walked across the bonfire and sat next to Johnny and I would’ve agreed in a heartbeat. Are you even _aware_ of how good looking you are? I thought my legs were going to give out whenever you smiled at me with those dimples.” Taeyong finishes and it makes the heat rise up Jaehyun’s face _again._ Taeyong can’t help but laugh at his boyfriend’s—holy shit _boyfriend—_ expression and tilts his head up and plants a kiss on his reddening cheek.

“Damn, we could’ve been doing this a lot sooner if I wasn’t such a coward.” The corners of Jaehyun’s mouth form a little pout but Taeyong just smiles at him.

“We were both cowards but it’s okay. It’s happening now and we should just live in the present,” Taeyong voices. Jaehyun looks down at him, matching his smile with an equally tender one.

“Although, if you did ask me out sooner I could’ve been able to run my hands all over your bare chest whenever I pleased. Which by the way, is definitely something I’ve wanted to do since the moment you walked up to me covered in nothing but sweat and salt water. But it’s whatever.” Taeyong teases while standing on the tips of his toes to press a kiss to the end of Jaehyun’s nose. Jaehyun playfully shoves him away and Taeyong bursts out in laughter.

Jaehyun pretends to be mad and stalks off but turns around and offers his hand out to Taeyong.

Taeyong doesn’t hesitate to grab it and they make their way down the shoreline, hand in hand, hearts feeling a bit lighter whenever they’re together.

 

**II.**

Their first vacation together happens almost five months into their ever-blooming relationship.

Taeyong and Jaehyun’s first semester together ends without much incident. Albeit being a bit hectic with their packed schedules, they managed to persevere and can now bask in the joy that winter break will offer.

Taeyong fidgets nervously on the couch, grasping two pieces of paper in his hand tightly. Before leaving for California at the beginning of summer, his mother promised him that she would be sending his ticket so he can visit over his break. However, Taeyong did not expect to see two tickets waiting to be printed. He has mentioned Jaehyun to his mom and sister numerous times and kept them updated on the status of their relationship. From strangers, to roommates, to friends, and finally to lovers, his little family was there every step of the way.

Taeyong regularly facetimes his family and Jaehyun occasionally pops in and out to either greet them or update them on Taeyong’s well-being. Taeyong’s mom has taken a rather strong liking to his boyfriend and doesn’t fail to brighten up whenever Jaehyun’s on screen, flashing a charming dimpled smile. 

“ _Jaehyunnie!”_ His mother would exclaim and proceed to strike up a sudden conversation with the boy. Taeyong’s heart skips a beat at the fact that his family went out of their way to buy Jaehyun a ticket to Seoul. They _want_ to meet Jaehyun. They want to invite him into their home; into their lives. It means so much to Taeyong it makes him want to cry.

The front door opens and suddenly Jaehyun’s there, leaning down to press a chaste kiss to Taeyong’s temple.

“Hey, you.” Jaehyun says and is about to tackle his boyfriend in a hug when he notices the uneasy expression on Taeyong’s face.

“Babe, is everything okay?” Jaehyun asks, voice full of concern. He notices the way Taeyong’s gripping two pieces of paper and realizes that the source of Taeyong’s anxiousness is currently in his hands. He takes a seat next to Taeyong and turns toward him, waiting for him to say something.

“Yeah, everything’s fine. It’s just, um, my mom wants me to visit Seoul during our break and bought my ticket. But she also bought an extra ticket. For, um, you,” Taeyong finishes, willing his voice not to shake.

_Why am I nervous? It’s not like Jaehyun’s going to agree when he has basketball practice and probably wants to relax._

“But you don’t have to go if you don’t want to! My mom will understand if you’re busy and you probably don’t want to spend your free time in a foreign country when you have practice and just want to chill—” Taeyong gets cut off by Jaehyun lightly pressing his hands to his face, directing his gaze until it meets Jaehyun’s own gentle stare.

“Okay, first of all, you’re rambling. Second, my coach gave us winter break off to relax for the upcoming season. And third, I would love to go home with you. It would be an honor, actually.” Jaehyun finishes and lightly squeezes his hands together, making Taeyong’s cheeks puff out. Taeyong shakes his head free and Jaehyun drops his hands, folding them into his lap.

“Are you sure?” Taeyong asks, whispering the question. Jaehyun gives a slight nod, making his decision final.

“Honestly, I can’t think of a better way I’d like to spend my winter break.” Jaehyun says while intertwining his hand with Taeyong’s. He’s rewarded with one of Taeyong’s breathtaking smiles. He brings up Taeyong’s hand, which is currently within his grasp, to his lips and gives it a tiny kiss.

 

 

Standing in front of Taeyong’s house has Jaehyun’s nerves on edge and he’s one second away from passing out when the door opens and a petite older woman presents herself.

“Mom!” Taeyong all but shouts and is already moving toward the woman, enveloping her in a hug. 

 _I can see where Taeyong gets his smile from,_ Jaehyun thinks and the sight warms his heart. He doesn’t have that much time to dwell on his Taeyong related thoughts because two pairs of eyes suddenly shift to him. 

“Jaehyun, this is my mom. And mom this is Jaehyun— “

“Jaehyunnie!” Taeyong’s mom exclaims and Jaehyun finds himself caught in a warm and comforting embrace. He doesn’t hesitate to return the hug.

“Oh my, you’re even more handsome in person! I don’t know how my son was able to land such a dashing young man. I guess luck was on his side this time.” Taeyong’s mom adds and Jaehyun blushes at the compliment.

“I think I’m the one who ended up lucky actually.” Jaehyun whispers and looks over at Taeyong, who is now trying to hide his face behind his hands, flustered beyond imagination.

 

 

The two weeks they spent in Seoul are productive and eventful, to say the least.

To no one’s surprise, Taeyong’s an excellent tour guide. He makes sure that he and Jaehyun hit all of the popular locations—the infamous Han River, Seoul’s Namsan Tower, various highly favored shopping districts and shrines.

Taeyong also brings Jaehyun to less popular spots, which are in actuality, his most favorite. After being away from home for almost half a year, he’s eager to visit said locations again. And the fact that he’s with Jaehyun this time around makes Taeyong even more elated.

They visit a rather plain looking bookstore, hidden away by larger buildings and overgrown trees. Taeyong shares that he used to spend hours holed up in a little corner of the store, reading to his heart’s content. Next is a cozy little café down the street from Taeyong’s former high school. Jaehyun sips on an iced americano while listening to Taeyong recount the time he went on his first ever date with a boy to this café and spilled his hot chocolate all over his date’s lap.

When night falls on their second to last night in Seoul, they leisurely stroll through a desolate park near Taeyong’s house. Taeyong spent a good amount of time at this park with his family, friends, and even past lovers. It’s a cool night and they’re enveloped in darkness, the path in front of them illuminated solely by the moonlight. They settle down on a pair of swings and a comfortable silence surrounds them.

“Thank you for being my personal tour guide during our vacation. I probably would’ve gotten my ass lost multiple times if it weren’t for you.” Jaehyun breaks the silence but continues to weakly push himself on the swing.

“No need to thank me. But really, thank you for coming back home with me. My mom and sister loved every minute of it and my friends are even asking when we’ll be back. Donghyuck is really going to miss you.”

Jaehyun shakes his head at that, a tiny smile gracing his lips. When he had first been introduced to Taeyong’s small but tight-knit group of friends one afternoon, he and Donghyuck clicked almost instantly. Seeing as Jaehyun grew up as an only child, he felt rather protective over the younger and within mere minutes, was already spoiling him by treating him to ice cream.

“I’ve only known the kid for like 10 days but I’m going to miss the hell out of him too. We exchanged numbers so we’ll probably facetime here and there. Won’t be so bad.”

Taeyong’s heart tightens at Jaehyun’s words.

He knew his family would have no problem accepting Jaehyun but he didn’t expect his friends to warm up to him that fast. After their second meeting, they were already joking around with Jaehyun as if he’s been a part of their group for _years_. 

“Thank you for introducing me to your friends. To your family. I know how important they are to you so I’m glad that you trusted me with that part of your life. I was able to meet the people who shaped you into the wonderful person you are today.” Taeyong stops swinging and gets up from his seat. Jaehyun mirrors his movements and they’re suddenly facing each other.

“You’re amazing, you know that?” Taeyong whispers while grasping the folds of Jaehyun’s jacket. He gently pulls the other toward him, lips meeting in a long-awaited kiss. Taeyong softly moves his mouth against Jaehyun’s, who’s quick to deepen the kiss.

When they finally part to get some air, Jaehyun rests his forehead against Taeyong’s. He thinks about how he can’t wait to come back to Seoul with Taeyong.

It really doesn’t matter if he’s in Seoul or California. The only thing that holds importance is the fact that Taeyong’s by his side, wherever their destination may be.

 

**III.**

Their first major argument occurs toward the ending of their second semester, almost a year since they’ve first met.

Jaehyun gets home right before it hits midnight. His coach decided to extend practice for an extra two hours, trying to whip the team into shape for their upcoming game. He also has a 10-page paper due in two days, which adds to his already pre-existing stress. He wants nothing more than to collapse into Taeyong’s bed and nuzzle his face into his boyfriend's chest as he drifts off into unconsciousness.

While making his way to his boyfriend’s room, mind already close to shutting off, he notices the kitchen light illuminating a small part of the apartment. With the intention to switch it off, he drags his feet in the direction of the kitchen. He is met with Taeyong seated at the table, back turned toward him.

“Babe, you’re still up?” Jaehyun walks up behind Taeyong and places a hand on his shoulder. His blood runs cold when he spots the crumpled-up piece of paper in front of Taeyong.

 

_Congratulations Mr. Jung!_

_You have been invited to attend a 12-week basketball training camp which will take place in Florida from May 13-August 12. During the 12-week period, you will get the opportunity to hone your skills and showcase your potential to scouts from the National League. Your future can be secured by choosing to take part in this training camp and we hope to hear from you soon. If you wish to participate, please let your supervisor know by April 26 and we will take it from there. We hope to see you in Florida!_

 

“Jaehyun, why didn’t you accept to attend the training camp?” Taeyong whispers, breaking the deafening silence.

Taeyong’s hushed yet cold tone has Jaehyun’s throat tightening up, words unable to come out. He takes a deep breath before answering.

“It was too last minute and I don’t know if I’m ready to meet that type of expectation yet. Also, it clashes with summer break. I want to spend it with you since you only have about a year left in California—"

“Are you reallytelling me that part of your decision to decline the offer was because of _me_?” Taeyong asks in exasperation, voice slightly raised. He clenches his fists tightly at his side.

“If you want me to be completely honest with you, then yes, Taeyong. I wanted to be selfish for once and chose to follow what _I_ wanted to do. Not what my coach wanted and apparently, not what youwanted either. I’m sorry that I want to spend as much time with you as possible. I thought youof all people would have understood my intentions but I guess I was wrong. If you want me to go to the training camp then I guess I’ll beg them to accept me even though the deadline was a couple of days ago. It’s not like my opinion matters to you, right?”

Jaehyun lets out the breath he was holding. He shuts his eyes and brings his hand up to massage his temples. He’s _tired_ and didn’t expect to come home to this. He takes one final look at Taeyong, whose expression is masked in a mixture of surprise and hurt. He doesn’t wait for Taeyong to respond and storms out of the kitchen. He slams the door to his bedroom shut and the sound echoes throughout the apartment. It has Taeyong’s heart rattling, indicating that he took things a little too far this time.

 

 

They’re tiptoeing around each other and they both know it. It’s only been a day since their argument but neither of them show no sign of taking the initiative to apologize. Taeyong’s stubborn by nature and it doesn’t help that Jaehyun is equally as strong-willed as he is.

Taeyong simply doesn’t get it.

_Why would he give up such a great opportunity for me?_

If there’s one thing in this world that Taeyong wants, it’s to never hold Jaehyun back from achieving greater things in life. He knows how passionate and hardworking his boyfriend is and deserves every opportunity that is thrown his way. So the fact that Jaehyun chose himmakes his chest ache because _why?_

 

 

 **Ten** (6:32pm)

hey wanna go out for drinks tonight

we haven’t hung out in forever i miss ur flat ass 

 

 **Tae** (6:40pm)

-_-

sure

 

 

Taeyong’s stumbling down the hallway to the apartment, mind clouded in a haze thanks to Ten forcing shots down his throat at the bar. He fumbles while punching in the code to unlock his front door and lets out a sigh of relief when the light flashes green, allowing him to turn the knob.

He expected to come home to a pitch-black apartment, seeing as it’s nearing two in the morning and Jaehyun probably turned in for the night, fast asleep in the comfort of his room. However, he’s greeted with the sight of his boyfriend lounging on the couch, silently paging through a novel. The lamp in the corner of the living room is on, spreading a light-golden hue throughout the room. It makes Jaehyun look almost ethereal; his feet are perched up on the opposite side of the couch, golden-brown hair falling slightly over his forehead, his face displaying nothing but serenity and peace as he concentrates on the book in his hand.

_We’ve known each other for almost a year and he still manages to take my breath away in a heartbeat._

Jaehyun sits up from his position on the couch, folding the little corner of the page he was just reading before closing the book. He extends his hands above his head, stretching out his joints. Without a word, Jaehyun turns around, facing the direction of his bedroom.

They may have been avoiding each other but it doesn’t mean that they’re suddenly going to stop caring. Jaehyun waited for him to return home, just like so many other times, before going to bed and that small gesture has Taeyong’s resolve breaking. Jaehyun always puts Taeyong’s safety and well-being above everything else. Taeyong doesn’t know what he did in his lifetime to deserve such a warmhearted individual in his life.

Before Jaehyun can leave the living room, Taeyong decides to fix things before it snowballs and gets bigger until it’s too late to turn back. Taeyong doesn’t ever want to lose Jaehyun, the stubborn side of him be damned.

“Jae, wait.”

A pause.

He fidgets with the ring on his right hand and continues. “I’m sorry for losing my temper and getting mad at you. You’re right, I should’ve respected your decision. I’m not with you to control how you live your life. I’ll support any decision you make and I’m sorry I failed to do so last night.” Taeyong looks down at his feet, recalling Jaehyun’s rather straightforward words, shame running throughout his body.

Jaehyun stops in his tracks and strides to where Taeyong is standing. He gently places his hand on Taeyong’s chin, making him look up.

“I’m sorry too. I was exhausted from practice and my upcoming assignments but that didn’t mean I could take it out on you. I didn’t mean to storm off after and avoid you.” Jaehyun looks away, guilt plastered all over his face. _Geez Jung Jaehyun, way to go acting like a giant child._

“It takes two and I shouldn’t have avoided you either. I guess we’re both just too stubborn for our own good. I just don’t want you to regret anything by choosing to spend your time with me,” Taeyong whispers between them.

“I’ll never regret anything when it comes to you, Taeyong. Every moment I spend with you is liberating. I don’t have to worry about anything. It’s just us and it makes me feel _free_. And besides, coach said there will be even better opportunities for me so I’ll get to that when the time comes.” Jaehyun slowly wraps his arms around Taeyong’s slender waist. Taeyong quickly follows and loops his arms around Jaehyun’s neck. They’re both rewarded with a satisfied grin.

It’s only been one day but they’ve missed this.

“Can I kiss you?” Jaehyun asks while his gaze flickers to Taeyong’s slightly parted mouth.

“ _Please.”_

Jaehyun moves forward until his lips collide with Taeyong’s, both letting out groans of delight.

“Damn, I should have apologized sooner.” Jaehyun quips and Taeyong just rolls his eyes. He pulls Jaehyun in for another kiss, lips languidly moving together. Taeyong smiles into the kiss and it has Jaehyun thinking _yup, I’m definitely never going to hesitate to apologize ever again._

 

**IV.**

The adrenaline in the air is so thick that Taeyong thinks he can physically reach up and grab a piece of it.

He and Ten are currently seated on a set bleachers, the cool metal settling quite nicely on his palms when he presses down against it. Tonight’s game is a big match for the university’s basketball team and they’re here to support Jaehyun and Johnny. The victor of tonight’s match will advance to the national preliminary round as the representative of California so everyone’s nerves are on edge. Any little mishap will definitely affect the results.

Taeyong’s caught in a trance as he watches his boyfriend swiftly maneuver his way on the court, racking up points for the team. Taeyong finds Jaehyun incredibly attractive when he’s concentrated but there’s just something about the way Jaehyun is hyper-focused on the game that has Taeyong’s body shaking in admiration.

Ten decided to be a bit cheeky tonight and brought two pairs of tiny black and gold pompoms for him and Taeyong. Ten’s currently reciting a cheer, much to Johnny’s amusement, but Taeyong’s attention is elsewhere.

There’s only less than a minute left in the game and the score is currently 82-80. The team is down by only two points and Taeyong’s left almost out of his seat, nervous beyond compare. Jaehyun has the ball and is briskly dribbling his way down the court. He makes a quick pass to his teammate on his left and proceeds to keep guard of the opposing player that’s targeting him. The clock’s winding down and Jaehyun’s team is so _close_ to the basket Taeyong wants to scream in frustration.

Taeyong almost pulls his hair out when the ball gets stolen by the other team, charging toward the opposite end of the court. The opposing team must have been shocked themselves because they let their guard down for a brief second and Jaehyun’s there, turning over the game by deflecting the ball mid dribble. There’s twelve seconds left and Taeyong watches as Jaehyun forcefully passes the ball to Johnny, who’s right outside the three-point line.

“Come on, come on, _come on_. _”_ Taeyong chants while Ten tensely shakes his shoulders.

Johnny catches the ball and takes the shot, the swish of the hoop echoing throughout the gym. The buzzer indicating that the game is over blares in the background and Taeyong suddenly finds himself with his arms full of Ten. They’re currently in a tight embrace, jumping up and down, tears threatening to stream down their faces. They quickly disentangle themselves and make their way onto the court, in search of their boyfriends.

Taeyong glances around, hoping to spot a familiar head of honey brown hair. He doesn’t have to look that long before Jaehyun has him enveloped in a bone-crushing hug. His feet are suddenly off the ground, Jaehyun spinning him around while still embracing him.

“Congratulations, baby! You guys did it! I’m so freaking proud of you right now, oh my god!” Jaehyun gently places Taeyong back onto his feet but keeps his arms tightly wrapped around him.

Jaehyun all but beams at Taeyong’s words of praise, dimples coming out in full force and his eyes forming little crescent moons.

“We’re really going to nationals!” Jaehyun yells in disbelief, reality slowly sinking in.

“You’re going to nationals!” Taeyong repeats, eyes softening at Jaehyun’s expression of absolute glee. Jaehyun presses his forehead against Taeyong’s and lets out a small contented sigh, stress from the game instantly evaporating.

“You played a big role in all of this. I couldn’t have done it without your countless amount of support, all of the hearty home cooked meals, and your endless affection and understanding.” Jaehyun feels like he’s on cloud nine, body thrumming because of the adrenaline and heart swelling because of Taeyong.

“I love you.” Taeyong says under his breath.

It’s three simple words that hold so much meaning and sentiment. He doesn’t know what compelled him to say it for the first time but it just felt _right_. It was the only logical response to Jaehyun’s overwhelming confession and with how strong his feelings are for his boyfriend, it was the only words needed at the moment.

Jaehyun shifts his head back and locks his gaze with Taeyong’s. His eyes are so full of warmth, full of life, full of _love_. The pure happiness Jaehyun feels at the moment is unmatched. The fact that they won one of the most important matches to date suddenly doesn’t matter. The only thought swimming through Jaehyun’s mind is that Taeyong loves him.

 _Taeyong loves him_.

Taeyong, the one who’s always there for Jaehyun at the end the day. The one who accepts his entire being, flaws and all. The one who instantly brightens up his mood and makes breathing a little bit easier. The one who makes Jaehyun feel like the world is in his hands and he can conquer whatever is thrown at him. Jaehyun’s immensely grateful for Taeyong and he _knows_ he’s as equally as in love—maybe even more.

The words easily roll off of his tongue, no hesitation present.

“I love you too.”

Jaehyun’s heart soars as the heartfelt words echo through their little bubble and their lips meet halfway, conveying unspoken words of elation and adoration.

 

**V.**

The sound of the front door slamming shut reverberates throughout their tiny apartment.

“Oops.” Taeyong chuckles but he finds himself quickly pressed up against the door, grasping the nape of Jaehyun’s neck while his boyfriend peppers little kisses down his throat. He shivers in sheer delight and redirects Jaehyun’s mouth to his own. Taeyong takes the lead and lightly nibbles on Jaehyun’s plump bottom lip, eliciting a satisfied moan from the younger.

They clumsily make their way to Jaehyun’s bedroom, hands wildly roaming, itching to feel skin on skin. Jaehyun helped Taeyong shed his jacket off, goosebumps slowly rising due to the crisp spring air that surrounds them. Taeyong’s tugging at the bottom of Jaehyun’s black sweatshirt and Jaehyun takes the hint to detach himself from the older to shrug it off.

 _Holy fuck_.

Taeyong’s mind is racing a mile a minute and he swiftly grabs Jaehyun’s sturdy torso and drops kiss after kiss upon porcelain skin. He makes his way down the plane of Jaehyun’s chest, lightly sucking little marks along the way. _Mine._

He halts his movements as his lips ghosts over the spot above Jaehyun’s navel. Jaehyun growls and pushes Taeyong back against the bed, his back softly hitting the comfortable nest of pillows littered all over.

“Is this okay?” Jaehyun whispers, locking eyes with Taeyong.

Taeyong nods his head furiously, making grabby hands at Jaehyun. Jaehyun indulges in Taeyong’s request and falls into his arms. They seal their lips together but unlike their usual kisses laced with innocence, this one is full of pure, unrestrained pleasure. It’s fast paced, their labored breaths mixing together, and has desire stirring deep within their abdomens.

They shed the rest of their clothes naturally until they’re both left bare; bodies and hearts.

Jaehyun’s flat on his back and Taeyong’s settled comfortably between Jaehyun’s parted legs. He tosses a quick glance to Jaehyun, silently asking if he can continue. Jaehyun jerks his head in a brief nod and Taeyong bends down. He kisses his way down Jaehyun’s abdomen, revisiting his previously left marks. He noses his way and laps at Jaehyun’s protruding hip bone. He’s rewarded with a deep grunt and descends lower.

He places butterfly kisses down Jaehyun’s sparse happy trail and his lips ghost over Jaehyun’s apparent erection. He presses his lips shyly against the shaft and makes his way up, leaving a trail of tiny kisses. Jaehyun lets out a wanton moan and lightly threads his fingers in Taeyong’s silky locks, encouraging him to continue.

Taeyong’s usually a tease but right now, he wants it just as badly as Jaehyun so he gets right to it. He presses a final kiss to the tip before slowly letting it into his mouth. Jaehyun moans quite loudly at that, tugging Taeyong’s hair in his grasp. Taeyong moans around the length in his mouth and starts to bob his head, greatly turned on by the little sounds leaving Jaehyun’s lips. He hollows his cheeks and keeps working Jaehyun until his jaw starts to ache. He pulls off and Jaehyun’s cock is glistening, covered in precome and Taeyong’s spit. It makes Taeyong lick his lips.

Taeyong’s about to dive down, craving to feel Jaehyun thick and heavy on his tongue again, but Jaehyun moves back until he’s sitting up.

“I won’t last another second if you keep doing that.” Jaehyun pulls him in for another bruising kiss, opening his mouth instantly and tasting himself on Taeyong’s tongue.

“Do you want to continue?” Taeyong asks in between kisses and with a curt nod, Jaehyun pushes himself forward, hastily licking his way into Taeyong’s mouth.

Taeyong takes the initiative and breaks the kiss. He shuffles through the contents of the bedside table until he finds the recently purchased bottle of lube. He sits back down directly across from Jaehyun, body shuddering in anticipation.

“How do you want to do this?” Taeyong asks.

“I’ve never, um, slept with a man before so...” Jaehyun shyly admits and turns his head away, cheeks heating up.

“It’s okay. I’ll take the lead and you can just sit back and watch.” Taeyong turns Jaehyun’s face until they lock gazes and gives him a tender smile.

Taeyong flicks the bottle cap open and squirts a generous amount onto his fingers. He spreads it around for a couple of seconds, warming the liquid up.

He situates himself on his back and brings his right hand down to his entrance, index finger circling his rim. Jaehyun’s intently staring at Taeyong’s current vulnerable state and gulps, his cock twitching at the sight. Taeyong gives him one final smile and pushes the digit in. He lets out a little grunt, body still getting used to the sudden intrusion. He experimentally slides his finger further in him, trying to get accustomed to the feeling. Soon enough, one finger becomes two, which quickly becomes three.

Taeyong moans in delight at the stretch his fingers are providing and he angles them until it brushes against his prostate. He spreads his fingers and lets out a shrill scream. It shocks Jaehyun back into reality, who was previously mesmerized by his boyfriend letting out such delectable noises.

Taeyong has his eyes closed and his fingers are quickly working themselves inside of his body when he feels another pair of fingers nudging his hand against his opening.

“Can I?” Jaehyun mumbles and Taeyong cries out when Jaehyun applies more pressure against his entrance.

“Yes, _please,_ oh god.” Taeyong breathily exhales and extracts his fingers. Jaehyun wastes no time and presses three of his own fingers back into Taeyong’s lust filled body. Taeyong wails at the intrusion. Jaehyun’s fingers are so nice and _long_ compared to Taeyong’s and is stretching him so _well_.

“Jae, Jae, _baby, stop._ ” Taeyong pleads as Jaehyun’s fingers start to hit that spot inside of him that has his body seizing up. As much as he wants to finish with Jaehyun’s fingers deeply lodged into his body, he knows that he longs for something thicker and more fulfilling instead.

Jaehyun carefully pulls his fingers out and Taeyong whines at the sudden emptiness. He tosses the discarded bottle of lube at Jaehyun and squirms in _want_ as he watches Jaehyun lather his cock with the clear liquid.

Jaehyun settles between Taeyong’s parted legs and guides himself until he’s lightly nudging himself against the heat in between Taeyong’s legs. He rubs his tip against Taeyong’s rim and Taeyong wants to scream out in frustration.

“Jae, _please._ ” Taeyong sounds so fucking wrecked it has Jaehyun weak in the knees. He takes mercy on his boyfriend and slowly pushes in.

They moan in unison; Taeyong from the burning stretch of Jaehyun’s thickness and Jaehyun from the deliriously tight heat surrounding him.

Jaehyun pins Taeyong’s hips down against the mattress once he bottoms out and starts fucking into the older, creating a steady rhythm. Taeyong feels so impossibly full he can’t do anything but lay there and let out moans of absolute pleasure whenever he feels Jaehyun’s cock deliciously dragging against his walls with every thrust.

A particular hard thrust has Taeyong spreading his legs even wider, allowing Jaehyun in deeper and he starts seeing the entire galaxy behind his eyes. He’s a moaning mess and it encourages Jaehyun to speed his thrusts up, sinking in repeatedly until his pelvis is flush against Taeyong’s ass.

“You look so pretty like this." Jaehyun praises, slowing down his thrusts and angling his hips to reach deeper into Taeyong.

“Fuck,Jae, _there_ ,” Taeyong chokes on a moan when Jaehyun brushes against the sensitive bundle of nerves in his body.

“Right here, baby?” Jaehyun whispers and pushes Taeyong’s bent knees against his chest, opening himself up even more to welcome Jaehyun’s powerful, unrelenting thrusts.

Taeyong nods his head quickly, voice hitching when he replies. “Yes _,_ just like that. You’re giving it me to so _good_ babe.” Taeyong breathily whispers into Jaehyun’s ear and that seems to tip Jaehyun over the edge. He hooks Taeyong’s knees under his hands and captures his lips in a searing kiss as he vigorously fucks into the warmth of Taeyong’s body. He can feel his release quickly moving through him and wraps one of his hands around Taeyong’s stiff length, pumping it in tandem to the snap of his hips.

“ _Jae_!” Taeyong whimpers from the added pleasure, body convulsing as his orgasm rips through him. The look of pure bliss on Taeyong’s face as he slowly fucks him through his orgasm is too much for Jaehyun to handle. Taeyong weakly clenches down on Jaehyun and he buries his face into the crook of Taeyong’s neck.

Jaehyun lowly whines, Taeyong's name spilling from his lips in the process. With one final harsh snap of his hips, he spills everything into Taeyong’s warm and inviting body, letting out a deep, satisfied groan.

They take a couple of minutes to come down from their shared high, breaths slowly evening out as time passes.

Taeyong's starting to doze off, body thoroughly wrecked and sated. He registers the motion of Jaehyun wiping his body with a warm towel. Once he’s done, Jaehyun tosses the fabric somewhere on the floor and pulls Taeyong into his arms.

“Thank you.” Taeyong whispers, eyes fluttering shut. Jaehyun hums in acknowledgement and kisses Taeyong's forehead.

"Night, Jae.” Taeyong sleepily mumbles and nuzzles his head firmly against Jaehyun’s chest. He plants a light kiss to Jaehyun’s sharp collarbone. Jaehyun lets out a sigh of contentment, sleep slowly overtaking his body as he holds Taeyong in a comfortable embrace.

 

 

to: **Tae**

from: **Ten**

(1:43pm)

BITCH

I SAW THOSE HICKIES ON YOUR NECK THIS MORNING

WHICH BY THE WAY ARE TACKY AS HELL TELL JAEHYUN TO MARK YOU IN PLACES THAT ARE NOT VISIBLE NEXT TIME

ANYGAY I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU GUYS FINALLY FUCKED AND HAD THE AUDACITY TO NOT CALL ME RIGHT AFTER IT HAPPENED

I’M HURT 

 

to: **Jae**

from: **Johnny**

(4:50pm)

hey man ten just told me that ty’s going to officially transfer to our uni next sem???

i’m really happy for you guys

even though you’re both extremely disgusting whenever we’re all together

and that says a lot coming from me and ten

anyway

make me your best man bye <3

 

to: **Tae** **♡**

from: **Jaehyun**

  
(1:39pm)

babe

baby

love

i’m so bored in class

help me i’m literally dying

 

to: **Jae** **♡**

from: **Taeyong**

  
(1:41pm)

stop you better pay attention in class

if you do then maybe i’ll give you a little reward

[image attached]

 

to: **Tae** **♡**

from: **Jaehyun**

  
(1:42pm)

OKAY GOTTA BLAST AND GET THAT KNOWLEDGE

SEE YOU AT HOME LOVE YOU

**Author's Note:**

> you already know tae sent noodz bye


End file.
